


The One Where Eggsy Called Harry a Sly Dog

by Tall Potato (mentallydatingcolinfirth)



Series: Harry Hart x Reader [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Swearing, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentallydatingcolinfirth/pseuds/Tall%20Potato
Summary: Everybody thinks Harry Hart's your father or uncle, but who is he to you, really?Originally posted onTumblr. Fic request fromverdonafrost.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Reader
Series: Harry Hart x Reader [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032087
Kudos: 12





	The One Where Eggsy Called Harry a Sly Dog

After the toast with the 1815 Napoleonic brandy, it seemed like someone had hit a play button, and the world spun again. The Kingsman agents focused back on their own missions or were given one. Everyone knew what they had to do next.

Harry Hart had proposed another unsuitable candidate according to Chester King's standards.

Halfway through the training of the final six candidates, news that one of them is the daughter of an agent had been circulating.

And there's only one female candidate left.

She was usually seen taking a walk on the manor grounds with agent Galahad. No one paid attention at first, the other recruits thought that it was mainly because it is Galahad who had proposed her, and he was just checking up on her.

But as the training went on, she and Galahad were frequently seen spending more time together. One time, they were seen together having lunch in the Kingsman Manor. And shortly after that, her co-candidates had started to notice, that's when the rumor started.

(Y/N) is tall and exceptionally beautiful, her brown locks falling just a few inches below her shoulders. And a female recruit guaranteed that most of the boys have been wanting to hook-up with her from the very first day. One recruit even tried a pitiful attempt at flirting just moments after she arrived. And that's just what's on the surface, the more they got to know her, her wit and her skills, half of the male recruits were smitten, and the other half were threatened.

Galahad's colleagues have caught wind of this, too. Only no one had dared to ask. like the recruits, they simply assumed she is either Galahad's daughter or niece.

Now, it was down to the last three candidates, it was (Y/N), William, one of (Y/N)'s close acquaintances, and Elliot, who belonged to the threatened male population.

She didn't expect they'd already be assigned on a risky mission while still training. But there she is, bound by her hands and her feet on a railway track. She only hopes that Harry would know of the abduction and arrive in time to save her. Just like they do in the movies.

"Hey (Y/N), my employer only has two questions for you." A sinister-looking man said. He was standing on the side of the tracks, holding a knife. "What the fuck do you want?!" Now's about the perfect time for Harry to swoop in, she thought. "What is Kingsman? And who is Harry Hart?" She tried to hide her surprise. "I have no clue what you're talking about! You got the wrong person!" This is it then, she thought to herself. If it means protecting the identity of Harry Hart, then she would die a gory but meaningful death.

But it was just another one of the tests. When she opened her eyes, standing where the man previously was, is Harry Hart. "Well done. I'm very proud of you." He proceeds to untie her from the tracks. "Your friend William is up next, want to watch?" William passed the test, just as everyone had expected, while Elliot brought huge disgrace to his mentor.

"Galahad, Giles, congratulations. your candidates have reached the final stage of the testing process. As tradition allows, you now have 24 hours to spend with them." (Y/N) had to suppress her delight from what she heard. It was quite probably going to be the best 24 hours she would get to spend with Harry in a while.

By the next day, Merlin called for her at the dining area. "This weapon is live. Shoot the dog." The instruction was clear as day. She had an idea. Merlin didn't say _kill_ the dog. Shoot. Just, shoot. She thought she could just shoot her dog at a limb. It's terrible. But what choice does she have? Harry had prepared her for combat training, but not for any of the tests, including this. She took a deep breath, aimed, and pulled the trigger. (Your dog's name) didn't even flinch. _He's okay._ It was just a blank. And William, bless his heart, somehow couldn't go through it.

"Welcome to Kingsman, Percival." Arthur shook her hand. "Congratulations (Y/N)!" Merlin said before he began with a little orientation about the organization, her role as an agent, and a formal tour of the whole manor. When the two arrived at the last room, which was the lounge, Harry was there. "(Y/N), congratulations!" He stood up and gave (Y/N) a hug, which was Merlin's cue to give them privacy for a while. "I'll leave the two of you."

Merlin, Eggsy, and Roxy know (Y/N) is important to Harry, so they've decided to throw a small surprise for her, to welcome her and get to know their new colleague.

"Pizza?" Merlin asked the blond Kingsman agent. "And chicken wings!" Roxy chimed in, raising the box she's holding. "We weren't sure what to get, Merlin." Eggsy explained. "Aye, I got the wine. I think they're still in the living room. Let's go surprise our newest agent."

Eggsy swung the door open, Harry and Y/N were in the middle of a kiss. One of her hands was gripping Harry's hair, and the other was on his shoulder while Harry's holding her by the waist.

"SURPR—"

At the very least, it was Merlin, Eggsy, and Roxy's jaws that dropped, not the food they were carrying. And the pair took a step back from each other.

"What the heck is going on?"

"Oi. What the fuck, Harry?!"

"OH MY GOD!"

After a minute of shock and silence, Harry cleared his throat, "I would've thought by now you all would have a clue." The three had confused looks plastered on their faces. "Y/N's my girlfriend. I know it's against Kingsman rules, I have no excuses, but I love her."

"Wow" was all Roxy could say. "Huh. And here I thought she was a relative of yours." Merlin was still in disbelief. Eggsy was the first one to move. He put the pizza boxes at the coffee table before walking over to Harry.

 **"Harry, you sly dog!"** Eggsy said with a cheeky smile while he grasped his mentor's shoulder. Harry looked at him as if asking why, to which Eggsy replied with **"for bagging such a young babe!"**

"Ah, does that mean you underestimated me, Eggsy? Am I not allowed to bag such a young babe?"  
"Oh no, of course, that's not what I meant, it was just a huge surprise, that's all."


End file.
